Blade of Darkness/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Blade of Darkness (pt.1) - Bastok Markets |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Gumbah:' Hi! You know, we had a visitor before Werei left... Volker: I apologize for bothering you again. I wished to speak to about Zeid... Gumbah: Hey, Werei? The Musketeer's back again. Werei: Captain Volker... We Galka would also like to know of Zeid's whereabouts, but none of us knows where he might be. Volker: You must understand, I cannot continue to preform my duties with a clear conscience unless I know what became of him. As you know, Zeid is the one who should be leading the Mythril Musketeers, not I. Werei: Is it your uncle you think of when you say this? True, many Galka were upset by his appointment as Captain after Raogrimm disappeared, but... Werei: We do not feel the same way about you. As Zeid is different from Raogrimm, you are very different from your uncle. Volker: ...It is not because of my uncle, sir. Werei: I am glad to hear that. I now feel safe in telling you that a dark knight was sighted in Palborough Mines. He was very powerful, I am told. Volker: Then it is...? Werei: That is all I know. Gumbah: So...why are there less dark knights since Zeid disappeared? Any idea? Werei: Well... Zeid did, in a sense, create his own version of the art, passed down since the glory days of Altepa. And it is not something one can master with skill alone. Werei: It is said that only the few who can tame the dark flames that burn within their soul, feeding on their sorrow and hatred...are chosen. Gumbah: ...That's one of the last things I remember Werei saying. Say, why don't you go Zeid yourself? Maybe he can teach you how to become a dark knight, too. Gumbah: Though Werei once told me that the road to become one is not an easy one to take. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Blade of Darkness(pt.2) - Zeruhn Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Zeid:' Why are you looking at me that way? Have you never seen a dark night before? Zeid: You say Gumbah told you about me? That child is always crossing the line. It's unfortunate what happened to Werei, but I see Volker has not changed. Zeid: I had thought I might visit the Mines District...but if they are still there, I should probably not. Zeid: And why is it that you have sought me out? You seek training to become a dark knight, prehaps? Yes...I sense you have already felled many enemies... Zeid: But the way of the dark knight is not one to be taken lightly. It is a hopeless road, where anger and sorrow are your only companions. Zeid: But if you still wish to become one, then take this sword. Let it feed on your bloodlust and the blood of your enemies. Zeid: I must go. I have some business to attend to in Beadeaux, the Quadav stronghold. Sate that sword's hunger, and we will meet again... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Blade of Darkness(pt.3) - Beadeaux |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Zeid:' I see you have learned to bear the weight of that blade--it is the weight of the lives you have taken with it. Zeid: It is up to you to choose whether or not you will walk down the bloody path of the dark knight. But it might be wise to confront your past, first, before you make your final decision... Zeid: Your training to become a dark knight is already complete... Zeid: As long as your blade craves for the souls of your enemies, our paths may cross again. Until then, farewell.